


The Andorian Lottery

by snarkypants



Series: Pike's Recovery [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkypants/pseuds/snarkypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of the treatment, Chris hits an important milestone.  And One hits it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Andorian Lottery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



> This was a ficlet for LJC's birthday.
> 
> To set the scene, One and Chris are still staying at the Starfleet Medical Convalescent unit on the Baja Peninsula, as introduced in "Semper Paratus". Pretty idyllic, even if you are recovering from torture and serious spinal injury.

**The Andorian Lottery** by snarkypants

 

 

When Number One returned from the market, she found Chris much as she had left him, on the sofa, semi-reclined, with a hardbound novel in his lap. “Think you can work your magic with the grill tonight? I’ve got a beautiful fish, right off the boat; the lady with the tortillas was there so we’re stocked, and I got another jar of that salsa you liked. Oh, and they’re doing some ceviche for us tomorrow.” She breezed into the kitchen, putting a string bag of groceries on the counter before realizing that he hadn’t answered her. “Chris?”

 

“Mm?” he asked.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” She peeked into the living room.

 

“No,” he said. He smiled.

 

“Are you okay?” She looked closely at him.

 

“I’m _fine_.”

 

“Are you certain? You’re behaving rather… oddly.”

 

“I’m fine. Better than fine.” He grinned beatifically at her, and, still a little unsettled, she returned to the kitchen to put things in the chiller.

 

He followed her into the kitchen, his bare feet padding softly on the tile, and came up behind her. Pinning her between the counter and his hips, he pushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck. “You know that thing I’ve been waiting for?” he asked, sliding his hand under the hem of her top, caressing her belly with his fingertips.

 

“You’ve won the Andorian lottery?” she guessed, teasing him.

 

In lieu of a response he pushed his hips against her again, and she felt… “Let me guess: you’re keeping your winnings _here_.” She reached behind her back and palmed his crotch and he groaned. “I didn’t realize they were paying out in solid latinum, though.”

 

“Believe it,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She turned in his arms, pulling him in even closer for a long, deep kiss. “I want you,” he said.

 

“I want _you_ ,” she said, and taking him by the hand, led him the short distance to their bed.


End file.
